Oh BaKagami
by Hyorikazu
Summary: "Hei bodoh, ini kesempatan! Ayo habisi dia!" "Bodoh, dia itu partnermu. Apa kau mau membuatnya 'kaku' saat passing di latihan besok?" Munculnya sisi devil dan angel Kagami membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi menyaksikan 'pemandangan' yang ada di depannya. Apakah yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? KagaKuro oneshot. Better summary? RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Cover milik randommc dot net

Mido-chan punya saya XD #dijejek

**Rate:** T (already edited XD)

**Genre:** Friendship —atau lainnya ._.a

**A/N:** Author berisik nan abal balik lg dg fict gaje. \( *O* )/  
Lg iseng ngetik, mumpung ada ide nyantol dan libur di tengah2 uts ._.a. Untuk judul.. um, saya ga kepikiran yg baik ._. *kayak pernah mikir baik aja*

Kalo gitu, douzo~

* * *

Pada suatu hari di sebuah SMU yang baru berdiri dua tahun lalu— sebut saja SMU Seirin. Terjadi sebuah peristiwa yang ganjil.

Amat sangat ganjil, mungkin juga menggiurkan.

.

.

Cuaca saat itu sangat terik, karena memang sedang musim panas. Matahari tengah menari-nari di atmosfer, sinar kuning kemilaunya menyusutkan keberadaan sang awan, yang bahkan burung pun menjadi enggan mengepakkan sayap untuk beranjak dari kolam di tengah kota. Suhu udara yang _extremely hot_ membuat siapapun memilih untuk menetap di rumah, menyalakan AC atau kipas angin dengan kekuatan maksimal sambil menikmati es serut ataupun es degan.

Tetapi tidak untuk anggota tim basket Seirin.

Mereka masih terus berlatih, berlarian mendribble bola karet berwarna orange, mengopernya ke pemain lain, berlomba memasukkan ke ring sebanyak-banyaknya. Entah itu berupa shoot, lay up, atau dunk. Yang pasti, mereka tetap berlatih walaupun keringat terus bercucuran. Mungkin ada beberapa liter bila kalian menampungnya. Tapi oh, siapa orang yang bersedia menampung keringat? Lupakan.

.

**Pukul 02.18 p.m.**

Peluit panjang sang pelatih berbunyi, tanda latihan usai. Para anggota duduk, meregangkan badan dan berebutan menyambar minuman isotonik yang ada di lantai sebelah bench. Seorang manusia raksasa berkepala merah terkapar di tengah lapangan mengkilat itu. Matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang iris darah nan tajam. Dada bidangnya kembang kempis dengan cepat, berusaha mengatur nafas yang sangat tidak stabil. Kemudian dia merasa ada hawa dingin yang membelai pipi kirinya.

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Mencari benda yang telah membawa hawa dingin hingga ke pipinya. Ah, ternyata minuman isotonik dingin. Lumayan, daripada harus berjalan ke bench, malas. Kakinya terasa seperti puing-puing yang siap rompal kapan saja. Tapi, kelopak mata itu memberat dan terpejam kembali.

Gym sangat sunyi. Mungkin yang lain sudah pulang lebih dulu atau ke ruang ganti dan mereka sengaja tidak membangunkannya. Kagami, manusia kepala merah itu duduk sejenak. Menenggak minuman isotonik di sisinya yang tadi tidak jadi diminum. Sudah tidak dingin. Tapi, siapa peduli?

Menguap, tangannya di tarik ke atas tinggi-tinggi untuk meregangkan badan. Kemudian kaki jenjang itu mulai melangkah meninggalkan gym.

Menuju loker yang ada di ruang ganti.

.

"Hoaahmm.. Sial, mereka sudah pulang." Gumam pemuda berambut darah itu tidak jelas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Suara gemericik air terdengar dari dalam ruang ganti.

"Ha? Showernya bocor? Perasaan baru beberapa hari lalu kamar mandinya jadi deh.." Komennya setelah sampai di depan ruang ganti. Jemarinya memutar knop pintu lalu membukanya lebar-lebar.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Ti—

Kagami sukses melotot melihat pemandangan menyejukkan(?) yang ada di depan matanya, mulutnya menganga dengan tidak elit. Irisnya menatap kamar mandi yang berada di ujung sektor kanan ruang ganti. Yak, di situlah dia berada. Kamar mandi dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pemuda mungil berkulit seputih susu dengan wajah datar nan unyu sedang berdiri menengadahkan kepala di bawah shower yang sedang menyala. Tanpa seragam, lebih tepatnya telanjang dada— hanya dengan handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Air dari shower seperti berlomba menjatuhi wajah mulus itu, membasahi tiap helaian biru cerahnya, kemudian turun melewati lekuk tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu terbentuk itu dengan gerak lambat. Ralat, **amat sangat lambat**. Setidaknya itulah yang dilihat Kagami, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar mulutnya meneteskan banyak air. Menjijikkan.

_Dafuq! Imut amit!_ Batinnya seperti _fanboying_-an tak karuan. Tangannya makin menggenggam erat knop pintu itu.

"Hei bodoh, ini kesempatan! Ayo habisi dia!"

Tiba-tiba sesosok mungil muncul di bahu kirinya, Kagami versi _chibi_. Mengenakan pakaian serba merah, memiliki ekor dan tanduk berwarna merah. Dan juga sepasang sayap kelelawar. Mungkin itu adalah sisi _devil_nya? Sedang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri Kagami. Membuatnya mengorek sebentar, apa suara itu hanya perasaan saja atau memang ada.

"Bodoh, dia itu partnermu. Apa kau mau membuatnya 'kaku' saat passing di latihan besok?"

Sesosok mungil muncul lagi di bahu kanannya. Wujudnya sama dengan yang pertama. Bedanya, dia mengenakan pakaian serba putih, memiliki sayap putih selembut beludru dan ada lingkaran melayang di atas kepalanya. Mungkin sisi _angel_nya? Berusaha menyadarkan Kagami dengan kenyataan-kenyataan yang akan terjadi.

_Benar, pelatih pasti akan mengkoreksi dan meminta penjelasanku sebagai partner_ batinnya lagi. Kini mulutnya sudah dapat menutup, dan tetap menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

"Kalo gitu rape yang atas aja, jangan ke bawah-bawah(?)." Saran si _devil_ makin tidak jelas.

"Oi, kalo lu rape, bisa-bisa pulang 'gak selamet. Inget temennya anak Teikou yang suka bawa gunting itu? Yang suka nongol tiba-tiba waktu lu berduaan?" Balas si _angel_ menambah kesuraman dan ketidakjelasan perdebatan mereka.

_Iya juga ya._

Kagami menepuk jidatnya.

"Udahlah gue bantuin ntar, 'kan temennya yang item dekil itu juga pernah jadi partnernya. Pasti dia juga suka!"

"Dodol lu '_vil_! Dia (nunjuk Kagami) malah dihajar dua orang lah!"

"Oh iya ya. Gak usah aja deh kalo gitu."

Kagami makin bingung dengan suara-suara tidak jelas yang menerobos indra pendengarnya. Konsentrasinya hilang. Alhasil dia membentur-benturkan kepala ke tembok terdekat.

.

Di dalam, Kuroko sedang membuka haduk yang melilit pinggangnya.

.

.

"Kagami-_kun_?"

Kagami melotot untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bodohnya dia, terlalu serius membenturkan kepala hingga meninggalkan pemandangan langka tadi.

"K-Kuroko? K-kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya— Kagami-_kun_ lama sekali gantinya." Balas pemuda berambut biru cerah itu dengan tatapan datar.

Pemuda beriris darah itu menepuk jidatnya lebih keras.

"Kagami-_kun_, kau tidak apa?"

"Ti-tidak. Apa kau tadi m-mandi di dalam?" Tanyanya gugup sambil menunjuk ruang ganti.

"Tidak.." Jawab pemuda mungil itu dengan datarnya —membuat pemuda yang lebih besar itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

_Apa?! Berarti yang tadi cuma halusinasi?!_ Pikir Kagami. Menatap intens Kuroko yang sudah mengenakan kaos putih dan jeans, menyampirkan tas olahraganya di bahu. Rambutnya terlihat kering."Ada apa Kagami-_kun_?"

"T-tidak. Tidak, maksudku, lupakan!"

"Baiklah."

Kagami masuk ke ruang ganti, segera membuka loker dan memasukkan barang-barangnya di tas dengan cepat. Kemudian melangkah keluar menghampiri Kuroko. "Ayo pulang." Ujarnya sambil mengalihkan wajah, merasakan panas yang menyebar di kedua pipinya. Akhirnya mereka melangkah untuk pulang.

"Kagami-_kun_ sakit? Pipimu merah."

"T-tidak!"

"Syukurlah.."

_Syukurlah dia lumayan bodoh, aku jadi bisa membohonginya_ batin pemuda beriris secerah langit itu sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya—

—sebuah seringai.

.

**#the end**

* * *

UWEEE~ gomenne kalo cacat dan gak jelas QAQ tangan saya lg gatel, pengen ngetik, mumpung ada ide nyantol. Yah meski ancur bin abal idenya ._.  
Buat anda yg sudah bersedia membaca sampai akhir, dan buat anda yg sudah bersedia membaca fict2 gaje saya, saya ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu :D

Dan dimohon utk menulis ripiu lagi di sini m( _ _ )m

Entah itu kritik, saran atau flame atau yuki(?) atau apalah akan saya terima nodayo~ ripiu anda sangat berarti bagi kelangsungan fict saya :'3

Delete or not?

Oke saya putuskan akan delete fict ini xD #kabor


End file.
